


Margeret and The Emo Uprising

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I got up in the morning and went to the miror.......i looked at myself. I am not an ordinary girl. I am different. I am pale white and I Have shit coloured hair. I have a Lot of Streaks in my hair to. the streaks colors are red and blacc. my hair is super long. it goes all the way to the ground. i have pitch black bags under my blood red eyeballs because i have never slept in my life. my blod red orbs are red. my face has a permanent SCOWL because i am always angry................

"margaret" my dad dave calls

I Quickly put on my emo clothing. it has a picture of My Idol on their. her name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. it is a tank top. then i put on my FIshing Nets for my legs. then last i put on my boots that strech up allt he way to my bobs.

"my name is not margaret anymore !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" i screamed in a very emo way. "IT IS xX_DEMON_EMOGIRL_DEATHKILL66642069DEATHFORALL_Xx!!!!!!!! GET IT Right"

"come down" he repleid. ugh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 ignorant as Always.

i came down.......guess what i saw?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? I SAW HIM WITH A SWORD THAT HAD BLOOD ALL!!!!! OVER!!!!!!!!! IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

"who did you kill" I asked

"your mom" he said

"ha ha ha!" i laughed. sometimes he was a good Joker. the your mom jokes are never not funny.

but then.....................................he pointed to her corpse!!!! i gasped

"what did you to do her" i asked

"i killed her because i love someone elsee......his name is john egbert"

i know who john egbert is. he is also Emo. That is good. He Is Pale Like me and has long hair that covers his neon blue eyes. there are neon blue and red streaks in it too. 

dave grabed his sigarett. then he ebgan to smoke. the smoke came out of his mouth. 

"hes here" he said finall.y..... i know why he KNew. he hasd telEPATHY POWERS.

john egbert walked.in. then he said......."dvave.......i have known you for so long.......................................will you Mary me"

i gasped!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TO BE CONTInewed......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> margaret goes to school

last night dave and john got amrried and now im at school and im the most unpopular kid and kids keep bullying me. i never go to class and i have straight f in everything. whenever i enter a classroom i get so sad my face changes and i end up looking like pepe the fro'gs Clone. some people are gooda nd they leav eme alone cuz they think im scary cause my hair is always in my eyes. i was walking down the ahllway and about to go to class for the first time i n forever when i saw her....

feferi piepeipeipeiepieicieiixeiixieisieieiixieiixiieix. the SCHOLAR BULLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i flipped my hair. her boobs fell to the floor and her hair disappeared. 

"whats up margaret" she said with a mean face

"MY NAME IS NOT MARGaret " i said with a threat voice "I AM xX_DEMON_EMOGIRL_DEATH66642069DEATHFORALL_Xx"

"ok margaret" the ignorant fish said "im going to buly you. sit down!!!!!!!!!!!"

"no!!" i said. then i blacked out

* * *

i woke up and i was in a van and i saw my best friend shrek. he was talking to karkat vantas and gamzee makara. does he have no self love or what??!?!?!?!?!?!!

i decided to eavesdrop.....KArkat was SO RUD!!E!!!!!!!!!!no one treats my bff like that...

"ATTENTION WORTHLESS shr a k. THIS IS YOUR sfucking shitlord that doesnt deserve to be loved SPEAKING. IT IS A WRATHFUL disgustening WHO DESPISES YOU MORE THAN YOU COULD HAVE POSSIBLY DARED TO FEAR. I HAVE WATCHED YOUR ENTIRE PATHETIC meme armyUNFOLD. I HAVE OBSERVED YOU WHILE YOU WOULD QUAKE AND TREMBLE IN PERSONAL meme rituals. WHILE YOU PLEADED FORGIVENESS FOR BEING SUCH A WRETCHED DISGUSTING meme. PROSTRATE BEFORE THE snoddess (snail godess)YOU HAVE SCRIBBLED ON THE WALLS OF YOUR BLOCK. BOGUS sneities, or snake deities WORSHIPED BY A PRIMITIVE "PARADISE" PLANET of memer s. BUT YOUR PRAYERS WILL NOT BE ANSWERED. THERE ARE NO miraculous memeS IN STORE FOR YOU, shraek. ONLY MY memes. IT IS A memeSO PURE AND HOT IT WOULD CONSUME YOUR SAD UNDERDEVELOPED Hshreak THINK PAN TO EVEN CONTEMPLATE. IT IS A HATEmmmmmmmmmmmmm THAT TO FATHOM MUST BE PUT INTO snong (snail song). SHRIEKED BY THE TEN THOUSAND ROWDY SHOUT SPHINCTERS PEPPERING THE GRUESOME UNDERBELLY OF THE MOST TRUCULENT snaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake THEaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa CAN MUSTER. IT IS A HATE THAT MADE YOU AND WILL SURELY DESTROY YOU. MY memepoitns IS THE LIFEBLOOD THAT PULSES THROUGH THE VEINS OF YOUR UNIVERSE. IT IS MY GIFT TO YOU. YOU'RE WELCOME FOR THAT. YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF,meme. aeiou" he said

then the van stoped. karkat flew out the van and died....his memes were in MY POsSession NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

shrek started to cry.....he was so sad. karkat was such a bully!!!!

then the trukn OPENED.....FEFERI ANd mr krabs opened it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

 

 

will shrek nad me EVer surivyv????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is honestly the worst thing i have ever written and i am in pain


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "this is a HORROR STORy" - my good ol friend tangerinecarrot

fefuckeri and her freind mrkrasb thhhREW us in a cell. i heard their cackles and laiguthgter...........................................AND I KNEW THERE WAS NO ESCAPE...............

"shrelk" i said "what will we do.."

then skerhk riPPED HOFF HIS SKIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "what the fuck" i said........ i was shocked.....underneath his False shrik cosstume was.....

CAILLOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the child that deserves no mercy, deserves no hair....

"i thought you were grounded" i cried!! "not anymore...." he cackled...

"what did you do to shreak??!?!?!?!?!!?" i yeodeled. "shrep never existied" he said................ "it was me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this was all prat of the plan......................me nad fefeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeri and mr krabble krabs are gonna MURDER YOU!!!"

i started to cry....when suddenly.........................purple llamas fell fron the sky!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! their faces where a TRIANGEL.... iwth ONE EYE. THEY WERE THE ILLUMINATI!!!!!!! then feferp came ... and said!!!

"no!!!!!!!!!" she cried. "mr krabs!!! help!!!!!!!! reridan and khis bud Kanyaayayayayayayayayyayayayayayayyayayaya are at it again.....NOW THEY AHAVE PURPLE!!!!!! ILLUMINATIS" "oh no!! cried mr krabs "whatever shall we do...."

"aaaaaaaaaaaah!" i yelled

then a guy with blac emo hair in his face and pa purpel streak in it and a girl with short emo hair wblack too and they ahd good fashion sense UNLOCEKd the cell....the scarf man had a wAND AND RIFELE????????????????while badass beautiful woman had a chainsaw.......................................

"how dare you mr krabs" chainsaw woman said.....i black out again

* * *

i woke up in ANOTHEr sell... fancy oene.....wtith Flopfefri???thIS TIME SCARF MAN AND CHAINSAW WOMAN CAPTURED US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!there was a plate in front of us.....it was mr krabs

flooperi statrted cry. "my bff..." she cried..."whHYCC"

i sat down because i was already sitting down and i licked my nostrils. fffffffffffffffeeeeeef started to quiet down and i heard music!!!!!!!!!!!!! what was the music ????

"how can u see into my eye s ....liek open doOOROs"

then suddenyl ...... a hero approaches...n

whos the hero u ask???? IT IS a ood personl . she has name tag...."nicki minaj"

"no!!!" the scarf man and chainsaw woman said "we are not done yet. we have yet to post the edit of this sceen on consttebbale fROOOZEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

then i blacc out AGAIn!!! u wuold have THOUGTH i was sdedeeeeeeeead

* * *

i woke up in my BEDAT HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i went downstairs......................................and now my pov!!!!!! was sTOLEN!!!! WHAT TH E FUCk d ave ..

 

 

 

 

to be cotntttttttttttttttttttinieaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
> Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
> Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
> Until you find it there and lead it back home
> 
> (Wake me up)  
> Wake me up inside  
> (I can't wake up)  
> Wake me up inside  
> (Save me)  
> Call my name and save me from the dark  
> (Wake me up)  
> Bid my blood to run  
> (I can't wake up)  
> Before I come undone  
> (Save me)  
> Save me from the nothing I've become
> 
> Now that I know what I'm without  
> You can't just leave me  
> Breathe into me and make me real  
> Bring me to life
> 
> (Wake me up)  
> Wake me up inside  
> (I can't wake up)  
> Wake me up inside  
> (Save me)  
> Call my name and save me from the dark  
> (Wake me up)  
> Bid my blood to run  
> (I can't wake up)  
> Before I come undone  
> (Save me)  
> Save me from the nothing I've become
> 
> Bring me to life  
> (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
> Bring me to life
> 
> Frozen inside without your touch  
> Without your love, darling  
> Only you are the life among the dead
> 
> All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
> Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
> I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
> Got to open my eyes to everything  
> Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
> Don't let me die here  
> There must be something more  
> Bring me to life
> 
> (Wake me up)  
> Wake me up inside  
> (I can't wake up)  
> Wake me up inside  
> (Save me)  
> Call my name and save me from the dark  
> (Wake me up)  
> Bid my blood to run  
> (I can't wake up)  
> Before I come undone  
> (Save me)  
> Save me from the nothing I've become
> 
> Bring me to life  
> (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
> Bring me to life


	4. vrisrezi is realy good and everyon sould shi p it becauswe its realy god and im puting vrisrezi here because even tho this wS suposed to be ful of notps this stil has to be quality and there is only 1 thing to make it quality: vrisrezi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i added vrisrezi and i KNOW everyone knows its the best ship so ur welcome

Hello. My name is David Strider. I am very cool and composed and I find it absolutely obnoxious when people type with improper grammar.

( i dnt know wher the fuck i left off in the last chapter so im gonna wing it lmao)

(i dont actually remember anything i wrote in here so im just going to. idk.)

Today me and my husband (i think), John Egbert, are going to visit two very awful girls. They have no manners, fight in public, and whenever they text either me or John, they type in absolutely horrid grammar! They are awful.

I have tried reasoning with John to avoid this disastrous meeting, but alas, he would not listen.

"We're here," John said in his monotone emo voice. 

There was loud screaming in the home decorated with words that seemed to spell out "w33333333lcompe tO THE sc8urg3 sister hoe"

"Welcome!" a voice shrieked. It belonged to a girl with long, luscious air and very sharp teeth. She had a shirt with the abomination, Pepe the frog, on it. She didn't know fashion, unlike me. I had a beautiful minions shirt on. 

"Welcome!" another voice shrieked. This girl also had very sharp teeth and was very smiley. Like the other girl, she, too, had a Pepe shirt. These people had no idea what a true meme looked like.

"Hello," I said. "We are here for the meeting."

* * *

I have learned that the girls names were Vriska and Terezi, they were girlfriends, and that they were minionphobes. It was absolutely.. horrible! They screamed at us and told us that they would doxx us because we were minion apologists. How awful! 

I am so very mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got dan i did nto Up d8 this IN A WHILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> thank u tangerinecarrot 4 helping me meme this up B)))  
> also dave is a fuckin minion apologist doxx him:  
> name: dave  
> location: hell (texas)  
> occupation: minion apologist  
> get him!!!


	5. xX_DEMON_EMOGIRL_DEATH66642069DEATHFORALL_Xx gets a job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shes 8ack

its a  ne w DAY FOR ME xX_DEMON_EMOGIRL_DEATH66642069DEATHFORALL_Xx. I am Brushig ym TOITEETH right now (right now). and now i AM GIng to the.............shower to Wash my bod y. to be Cleane. so cleane. 

nwo im doing bla  bla bla boring to read mornign Routines. i put on my shrit that say s" destroy all miniosn " because i fucking hate those got dan minions i fucking hate them theyre awful theyre literally yellow buttplugs with overalls, glasses, and hair what the fuck WHAT THE FUCK I HATE MINIOns

im ready to FACE THE world nwo ......................i hope ym Squad , the Minion Hate Crusade, dident leav withot me yet

i STOME PED TO THE FUCKIGN BUS STOP AND I SAW THE M VRISKA AND TEREZI THE LEADERS OFE MINI ON HATE CRUSADE THE  Unltitmattmee Minio nphobers

"were gong to storebucks" vrapska serpent said. "ok" i said

we wolked....and wolk ed.................my leg are strong acAUSe i have a $+ in gym clagg

THEN WE Arived at the stare bux and verpa swopert and trapezoid poopers Were like    ............."we r gay " and They SKised When nO OOONEN E SAW WW   w ww w

AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111111111111111

ten we Dranke cofe. o bOY I FUCKIGN HATE MINIoNS THEY DESTROYED MY FUCKING LI f E THEYRE EVERY  W H E RE AND THEY WANT TO A Mke ME SUFER AND ITS ABaD I HATE MINIOn1!!!!!!! thats what we tlaked about .

so onc we finished talkinf abot ho w to destroy al  imi nion and their apologist  they elft and thiS GUY WITH REDBLUE EYE BALLS WEAS LIKE "hey dud wana work her" adnn iw as like "ya" and hes name was sollux soul eggs whatever and he introcduced me 2 his gf aradia. shes prety

i worke there n i get 666 bili on dolar an hour and im ric h.....feet rarey isnt dEad YET I REMEMEBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I STIll CAN KIlle her. ...........she HAS DOne nothgin but buly me. the kiling can wait untile tomorow.............................when schole has the First sday.

* * *

so i wnet to Schoole 2day and feferi got a bf ..and guess what1!! IT WAS A FUCKING MInion feferi is BAD TS COFNirmed Im goiNG TO GET THE MINION HATE CRUSADE HERE TO DeEEESSTtorYyYYY YHEEHEEHERR

"s0 " feferi SAID. "wjat" i said . 

"Hah a! parthethethethethethetic" she scofed. "yuo dont even have a BOYFRIned" she yeled!

i gasped. "thats cuase...im Aromantik" i said , "aromatci csa re COOLER THAN YOU heterosdexual s...you straigh ts TERify me!!!!!!!!!"

then SHE YELED at me "thats heterophobik" SHe Said .

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" I YELLED!!!!!! THEN ms Nepeta Leijon came and WHAKED US WITH HER STICK !!!!!!!!!! ADN i ..............started to GLOW!!!

"no!" feferi shouted

i transformed..........Into a Magical Girl!!!!!!! now i have powers such as immortality lazer eyes x ray eyes flying invisibility popcorn making transparency trapsportatllizeation and a bucnhoff other kiling and lazer powers but i ahve one power graeter than al...

beign able 2 pay  studen loan

"no!" feferi shoutd again "i knwo "i said. " yuo asaid that 2 time alread"

"its you............."feferi ssssssssssssssssssaid. "the magicl GRILL!!!!!!!!ITS YOU!!!!!!!!! IT CANt be.......it must be ME!!!!"

i dident undrstand what she was say ign..........but then NEPEPEPEPEPEEPPEEPPEPEPEPEPETA SP OOOOOOOKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"it is yuor deSTINIT Y, , xX_DEMON_EMOGIRL_DEATH66642069DEATHFORALL_Xx. you msut defeete Ffeferefefefefrererfefererfeerferfererfeeeri and the o nes who ahdcve taken  cootnrole of her........the mINions. Save The Earthe xX_DEMON_EMOGIRL_DEATH66642069DEATHFORALL_Xx........ yuor Fate"

my ffate..........

i need my Memes

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minion hatred


	6. meme cops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meme cops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meme cops

my mgical girl outift......................was Sexie. it was a long sleevles dress wwith pepes face all over it and my boots were stil there and they stil reached up 2 my bobs but....now They Looked Like Breadsticks. i even had..... a pepe mask. i had a necklass with a SUPER POWERFUL RARE DEATH COLOURE GEM that had the ancient word....the powerful word..........the word that shal bring all forms of sin together to create the sinbeast... the word that shall not be said out loud.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................meme. when i touche the necklac................................. IT GIVE S ME(ME) MY PWOERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HA!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY MINION DESTROYING POWERSRSRSRS!!!!!!!!!!

"no!!!!!!!!!!!"       frog feet said. "my bf........................................yuo cant DO TSHIS!!!!"

"yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! do it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shuoted a voice........ "destroy the mi nions.... do it for Me ,shrek!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

i gsaped. "but hsrek...... ....yuo were never shrek!!!!!!" "yes i was........................" shrek said in a sad tone/ "they..........faked Beign me...!"

"i need my memes!" i shouted... but then

I SAW FEFERI STEALING MY MEMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"MEME POLICE!!!!!!!" I SHOuted. "MY MEMES HAVE BEEN STOLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED MY **MEMES!**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" i started to cry.

"there there" said dhrshrshrhehk. "we will.........get the memes bakc.............she cant Steale them for goode."

then..wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo wee oo ...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

ITS THE MEME COPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THEY CAMmeme.......................................but will the y be abl to SAVE xX_DEMON_EMOGIRL_DEATHKILL66642069DEATHFORALL_Xx?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meme cops


	7. destryoign feferi and coming 4 the iron throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wee oo

the meme cops!!!!! they r here.................YAAAAAAAA

then they came otu of the car..."we herd sounds of distres and som1 calling us.............what Seems To Be The Prolbleelem? ??"

"my memes..."i sobbed. "thy were ...............STOLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they gasepd. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" they Shouted.

i snifed.. "its True. shrke...he was a WITNES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" i turned.....................but it seems like e was KIDNAPPED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thre was a note.

"hahahahhahahahhahahahahahdhh fuckre if u want ur memes and shrek back.......yuo must giv up ur magical Girl stuf and giev it to mee eeeeeeee :;;;;;:;;;;))))) 

-foforp"

i strated to.......cry again...........................................shrek.............. was SHREKNAPPED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BY MY MORTAL ENE,Y...............................

"HE WAS SHREKNAPED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I SHOUTED TO THE COPS. "he was shreknapped aND nOW i aM aFRAID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'dont worye." the ,emmememememe cops said. wekll find HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 AND WE WILL AREST HER FOR GOOD"

"thanke ......." i said. 

* * *

so thn i went 2 fotototofoooreris house 2 tele her mom......but TEHN I SAW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE FUSED WITH SHREk...............

"NO!!!" I SOBBED. "SHREK!!!!!!!! WHAT DID U DO...."

"im not shrk anymore"... the fusion said. "we're malachite now."

"!!!!!!!" i said. "what............NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHREK.,... ,.DONT Do Tghis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

hten the fusio n kicked me otu................................MY MEMES WERE STILL IN THE HOSUE1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! INEEED THE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMES

i stareted to cry . my memes! my memmes, my deare Sweat Memes.my hatred boiled deep inside of me.................................................

* * *

a weak pased... where is my budy shrek ?

i walked in an emo-like way in the emo setting. i lsot a dear friend................and my memes.............what woudl be worste.

my face...turned into pepe's face. sad and full of emotion. liquid dripped down from my blood red eyeballs. my nose......................started to Run...... running away from its sins................................. and my mouth tasted like glue . sniffe.

i wnet to the movie theatres........BUT ALL THERE WAS WERE MINIONS!!!!!!! THTAatS IT, IM FUCKing DONE, I HAVE TO GET MY MEMES BACK AND DESTROY ..........................

_**FEET RAREY.** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit


	8. guy fieri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanke u tangerinecarrot again. u meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing this at 6am and i got no sleep

i wsa just minding my own didly dadly doo Busines, WHEN THE MEME COPS CAME SGAI n............ BUT theY weRE POSSESED!!!! AAAAAH!

"Weree talking you to Jaiil ...." thry said. "ok" i said. i took daves keys nd drove his car over to the polic stTion

then.... I MET SOMEOANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHILE I WAS JMUPING ON THE PPL WHO WERE TRIYNG 2 BREAk Ot Of JAIiles CAR........ THEYW ERE ME!!!!!

"WHAT!!" I shoutted. "you r me" "and nwo u must die" thy said. "ther can only b one"

"no!" i said. " if u r me.........TRANSFORM ITN2 UR MAGICK LL GIRl OTFIT!!!!!"

"yuo are the fake!" a rson said 2 me. " the other 1 is reL"

u fool... i am real

THEn we transfromed. .....buT THEN FHEY TRANSFORMED INTO GUY FIERI!!!!!

"ha! you fools" guy fieri said. " i was a fke! i am the 1 tht s the 4th anti christ. no tohr human beings was responsible ofr more death and chaos"

"I KNEW IT!!!"I SHOUTED "I WULL KIL yOu"

and then i did and contineusd 2 brake the cr

:im deap" said guy fieri. "i am Deap :,("

"if yuo want 2 b redeemed..." i said very wisely "hlep me BREAK the CAR!!! I LCOE BREAKiNg SHTI"

Then we got the fuck out of jail!!!! no police man will capture me

* * *

now im at a  fasion dhow. im dresed as a pizza

but thn some pieces of ahit stole my csotume so i got the Fuck Out Of There too anf made m OWN FASION SHOW.................. here is how it went.

"im the leader" is iad.

then i sa rificed them to th fire and guy fieri died again. i puta nice little grave 4 them

haha puta im nkt changging that typo

then i wnrt Home And Ate dinner. i at lobster

"sso dad" is id to dave. "hwo can i get my mems bak" "i am not th meme master of this housejold" hd ssid "it john...btu he is away in his meme journeykgn! yuo musy consult him ina f ew month when he cime bacl" "ok " is id

i went otside... it wos day angian. i went to schol!

"who did thsi?????" a person shaid. i ran 2 c what thy were tlakig abt...

THE MEMES IN THE MEME MUSEUM WERE ZTOLEN!!!!!

"Iknow 2ho" a Gusy Said. "it was the authir of the jorunals....my Brother."

"no!" a voic Cried. "i wuodl Never Do That. you kno that, Jimbob The Wankle."

i steped in2 yhe light. my hair n pepe dres flowed int he fwind Dramatikalyl. "i know who it was....."

a puase

" it ws Dong Feri."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dramatic


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dickhealth.org

xX_DEMON_EMOGIRL_DEATHKILL66642069DEATHFORALL_Xx draws a summoneing circle with hr friend........................shrak. 

"dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick" xX_DEMON_EMOGIRL_DEATHKILL66642069DEATHFORALL_Xx chants. suddenly a big red dick flies out of the circle. it starts sipnning and exploded and ricky d dickdoctor comes out of it. "what have u summoned me for xX_DEMON_EMOGIRL_DEATHKILL66642069DEATHFORALL_Xx" "wow u know my name" she says "yea i know everything. especily when dick" he says. "ok margeret says." 

"o dr. ricky d. dickdoctor, MD..." shrekery says in a humble tone. "is it normal for my dick to constantly scream my name at night with no explanation whatsoever because i cant sleep at night"

"i dunno" ricky d dickdoctor says. "wat" shrek says. "but...b-but u Know All Dickery"

ricky d dickdocototor cacklees!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mraraget and shop gasp!

"yuo fools! i fooled you! foolish fools!" the NOT RICKY D DOCKTOR SAID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he then transformed into...............................................................

someone

"hoo the Fukc are u" shell said. "yea"  muggy said. "u look lame"

Fake Ricky D Dickdoctor started to cry. "how dare you forget my name!! i am dickmaster. destroyer of ALL DICKS!!!!!!!!!!!!! ur dick will be no mathc for me and there is no one to save u... for i have dicknapped ricky d dickdoctor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mahahahahaha!!!!!!!"

"well. ..........gueuss wAT DICKMASTER!!!!!!!" xX_DEMON_EMOGIRL_DEATHKILL66642069DEATHFORALL_Xx SHOUTERD. "IA M,............. A MAGICKAL GIRL"

xX_DEMON_EMOGIRL_DEATHKILL66642069DEATHFORALL_Xx transformed. her transformation looked like one of those shitty powerpoint transitions that were in amazing meme quality

"haaaaaaa!"" she says. "noo... its yuo!!!!" idckmaster said. "i msut............get OUT OF HERE!!! SMOKE BOMB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ah ah ah" shrek coughed when the smoke bomb. 

margert made the german disgusted emotion face. "we must destroy Dick MAster before he destroys everyones dick" she said. "pepehound!" she shotued. "track his sent"

pepehound sniffs the Flor

"ok i will go to slep now" maragagarat says. 

shek shivers bEcause he Knows dickamster but a curse in his rom..............................

"banana" a faint voice of a minion said. the whispers ekpt increasing. sudenly shrek screamed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the minions... had taken him.

"shrek stop screaming" megeret yawned.

* * *

mageret wakes up the next morning. the rom smelled like minions. "shrek where are you"

she cnt seem to find hsrek. ok. she said. time to hang out with ~the cool kids~

she walks to sollux "hi sollux" he has a minion shirt on so margeret beats him up

margartt was so lonely this day without shrek. were was shrek. sudenly she was transported into a dick room. "ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice shouted... "DICKMASTER!" margert cried. i knew u took shrek!"

"me ?????/no the miniosn did but i put that spel too. he said he couldnt sleep ...............so i put a spell on him!!!!!!!! HE Will never wake up now...... now i will put the same spell on u~~~ Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ >w<" 

"

 

How can you see into my eyes, like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb, without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up, wake me up inside I can't wake up,  
Wake me up inside, save me,  
Call my name and save me from the dar-" he chanted buT HE WAS STOPPED BY A POWERFUL HAND ON HIS MOUTH....... THE HAND BELONGED TO MARGAEETRT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE MADE THE angry german emotion face.

 

shock1!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

will shrek survive and will dickmaster be stopped? ????????????????? give me money to find out! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dickhealth.org was the First Blog I Followed On tumblr dot com

**Author's Note:**

> xX_DEMON_EMOGIRL_DEATHKILL66642069DEATHFORALL_Xx


End file.
